


Everything was painted orange

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Fun, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: As Natasha enters the Avengers Tower, everything is a mess. And also orange?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Everything was painted orange

"Um… what happened here?" Natasha drops her shopping bags on the floor as she sees the paint. It is everywhere in the big entrance hall of the tower. And it is orange. The place is a mess. Plants knocked down, paperwork on the floor, sofas and seats are definitely not where they belong. It seems as they were arranged to be barriers. 

"Boys?" She shouts through the hallway only to her her voice echo. She picks up her bags and follows the trail of paint trough the cafeteria where Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey and Sam sit and eat sandwiches. She stands in the doorway, her hands on her waist and looks angrily from one to another. 

The boys have their combat gear on and are over and over covered in orange paint. "Uhoh," says Bruce, waving at her shyly. Sam pokes Clint: "Told you she will get mad." Natasha exhales: "What the actual fuck did you do? I was only an hour away and you fucked everything up? I'm surprised nothing's burning!" "Well, we got paintball weapons and thought...," Steve raised. "Shush! Tony is away for business and you decide to ruin his property, your home?" She gets really upset. "Nat, calm down, we'll clean up. Promise." Clint smiles. "You better do so. And why the heck is everything orange? Shouldn't you have different colours each?" She wants to know. "They only delivered orange," Rhodey shrugged "So we played all against all." 

With her head still shaking she gets moving to go to her room. She passes Clint and stops there. She whispers: "Next time you'll wait for me, do you hear me?" He gives her the brightest smile "Yes 'Mam."


End file.
